Anathema
by fenfeiikou
Summary: Demon AU. Makoto Naegi goes undercover to unearth a potentially shocking scandal at the globally-revered Togami conglomerate. He learns dangerous secrets and unimaginable stories; but worst of all, he brings to light that he is in love with the cold, more-than-meets-the-eye heir Byakuya Togami.
1. Prologue

"Naegi, please. This is an opportunity of a lifetime for the both of us, really." Kirigiri lifted the coffee mug up to her pale lips, sipping the bitter drink. She paid no attention to the idle chit-chat of the other patrons in the local coffee shop; instead, her eyes gleamed from the soft light of her laptop screen. Displayed was the online article that seized her attention in the first place, originally posted a week ago, titled:

"Missing person reportedly last seen at Togami conglomerate".

And, in another tab, a more recent story posted just minutes ago, titled:

"Togami conglomerate faces rumors regarding missing person; says 'new assistant needed'"

Naegi sat across from his friend with furrowed brows. This wasn't the first time he got caught up in Kyouko Kirigiri's investigations; she is a world-renowned detective, after all. It is, however, the first time he was engaged in one so large-scale.

"I get that, but, I don't know. Can you explain it again, please?" He replied.

"Of course." She took a breath before she spoke. "The Togami conglomerate is a world power. They can easily make this story go unnoticed. I realize these could potentially be mere allegations, but this is a golden opportunity. They need a new assistant, so, assuming the missing person was the former assistant, it's the perfect set-up for investigation. It's not only beneficial for me; working for them gives wonderful pay. And notable work experience." She said this with her normal, calm voice, yet Naegi could tell by the glow in her eyes that she was truly excited by this project.

"So you need me to be the assistant? I don't mean to be harsh, but why can't you do it?"

"The Kirigiri family isn't as established as the Togami family, but we know each other. Our work brought us to their playing field. I assume having a detective in their house is unwanted in their current predicament."

Naegi pieced it together in his head. It all made sense, but did he really want to become entangled in this? He sighed and smiled. He supposed it was worth a shot, and he sincerely trusted Kirigiri, so he knew he was in good hands.

"Okay, I'll do it. Why not, right?" Naegi laughed and scratched the back of his head. Kirigiri smiled one of her genuine smiles: small, but present and real nonetheless.

The newspaper article had more information about applying and other technicalities, which Naegi let his friend handle while he enjoyed pastries. He wondered if he made the right decision while a savory pear pie melted in his mouth.

After about thirty minutes, Kirigiri turned back to him. "Naegi, all the preparations have been made. Your interview should be in two weeks."

Too late to back out now, he thought.


	2. Chapter 1

_anathema: (noun) something or someone that one vehemently dislikes. Alternately meaning…_

Naegi drove his humble burgundy Honda Civic up to the auric gates before a grandiose mansion on the top of the lush hill. He stared in disbelief at such a grand environment and wondered if someone like him could truly pull this off. Naegi considered himself a completely average man, not ignored or worthy of disdain, but not harboring defining qualities. Except his optimism, which on more than one occasion has been said to lift others' spirits.

He gulped his twinges of nervousness down as a man in a black suit approached the window of the car. He deduced they were a guard; logically such an influential family can't go unprotected.

"Hello sir. Please state your name and business." The man said with a husky voice. He seemed robotic and stoic, carrying a dull aura. His eyes were bland, no shine or luster or life, just a one dimension shade of black.

"Makoto Naegi. I'm here for assistant interviews." Naegi chirped in an amiable tone. He figured if his résumé didn't impress them, he would hopefully win them over with his down-to-earth charm.

The guard went back to his work station near the gate, grabbed a clipboard, then returned. He nodded before he said, "I need to see some identification please." Naegi pulled his I.D. out of his wallet and gave it. The man's eyes searched for a few moments before admitting him, to which Naegi received his card back and murmured a thank you while the gate opened smoothly and grandly.

With the embellished, golden gate on such a picture perfect day, he wondered if this is what the entrance to heaven looks like.

-. .- . -. .. -..-

Eventually he mustered enough courage to stand at the front double doors and ring the doorbell, hearing a muffled chime. He straightened his slim-fitting suit and tried to pat the part of his hair that refused to stay down, to no avail. He flashed a winning smile when a woman wearing a white blouse, apron, and black slacks opened the door. Just like the guard, her eyes were boring, mundane, yet she still carried an aura of professionalism which seemed the norm for the successful business. He deduced from the apron that she was a housekeeper.

Before he could open his mouth, she spoke. "You must be here for an interview. Follow me, please." She allowed him to come inside then closed the door behind the both of them, turning on her flat shoes and walking ahead. Naegi admired the interior design along the way. Calm, abstract art framed in gold lined the walls, comfy red couches sat perched in the living room they passed by, dazzling chandeliers hung in almost every room. He felt honored to be in such a place, to walk in the shoes of someone extraordinary.

Which, he guessed, he was. Someone extra ordinary. Now, he didn't think of himself in a negative light. He realized he isn't a prodigy, but he learned to accept, be content, and stay true to himself.

Before he knew it, he was in a simple waiting room, instructed to take a seat and wait patiently. He nodded obediently as the woman entered the door in front of him, swiftly closing the door so he couldn't see.

He went over everything Kirigiri informed him of and reviewed the time they spent going over his resume. Nothing on it was fake except for some experience Kirigiri formulated herself. She assured him it wasn't lying, but instead "exaggeration," since he has helped her family with previous cases. He took a deep breath, calming himself and remembered key points Kirigiri told him specifically. One, be generous. Win them over. Two, try not to stumble on your words. Be impressive. Three, should you meet Byakuya Togami, do not offend him. But also, try not to show contempt when you are inevitably offended by him.

After about five minutes, he was called in. He swallowed his shakiness and beamed, allowing his charisma to be the first impression. He was immediately greeted by a woman in business attire who returned a small smile, and out of the corner of his eye he saw a blond man seated with his eyes glued to a clipboard and a pen in hand. His smile faltered for a second as he recognized him as Byakuya Togami, the heir of the Togami conglomerate, and possible boss.

"Have a seat," the woman gestured to a chair that had Naegi facing both her and Togami. He folded his hands into his lap as she pulled out some papers, which he deduced to be his application and resume.

"So, you must be Makoto Naegi. This is, of course, Byakuya Togami," she said as she motioned to him. Naegi looked to him cordially, expecting a greeting or nod, but he didn't even lift his eyes to acknowledge him. He did, however, jot something down on his clipboard, which took Naegi by surprise. 'It's so early in the meeting,' he thought. 'How could he already be writing something down?'

"Before we begin, we'd like to review some points," she continued. "You know what this job entails, correct?"

"Yes. You're looking for an assistant to help heir Byakuya Togami in any and all ways necessary: with finances, taking messages, organizing information, etcetera-etcetera…" Naegi recited verbatim from the original newspaper article.

"Indeed!" The woman nodded and grinned a bit. "You're also aware that, if you're hired, you will make residence here, correct?"

"Yes."

"Fantastic," she said as Togami pushed his white-framed glasses up and noted something. "So, let's begin!" She looked closely upon Naegi's application until she found what she was searching for, indicating it with a murmured 'here it is.'

"Naegi, the most pressing topic we saw on your resume was your work with the Kirigiri family. We'd be delighted if you could expand on that experience," she said, poised with perfect posture. At this, Togami finally looked up, piercing him with a solid, cold gaze. Naegi revealed his shock for an instant before speaking, keeping himself focused.

"Oh, I met Kyouko Kirigiri when we were in high school. We've stayed acquaintances and I've assisted her with some research," he lied and kept it general; he didn't want to seem too associated with her for risk of suspicion.

Yet, his answer didn't seem to satisfy Togami, as his facial expression hadn't gotten any softer. If he was truly discontent with his reply, he certainly didn't show it. Naegi couldn't read his thoughts at all, and he grew nervous when he recorded something on the clipboard again. Yet, he didn't say anything, nor did he bring up the topic again for a more elaborate explanation.

"Hm, interesting!" The woman said. Naegi was somewhat calmed by her presence. If it was only Togami interviewing him, he was sure he would crack under the pressure of his harsh demeanor. "What do you mean by 'research'?"

"Just basic inquiry. Nothing special. She's a very professional person and refused to give too much info to people who aren't her family." He lied again.

The lady seemed content with that answer and nodded along. She changed the subject to communication skills, to which Naegi lightened up and called himself an effective communicator, backing up his claim by displaying his evident listening and honest understanding.

The interview continued similarly, with Naegi smiling away, Togami occasionally looking up with icy blue eyes, only to bring them back down to keep writing, and the woman nodding along and asking standard questions about personality, past records, and the like.

After about an hour when the time was up, Naegi stood and shook the woman's hand.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Naegi," she said. "We should be done processing all of your information by next week. We'll contact you by then."

"Okay," he said, waving goodbye from the doorway. Togami willed him to leave by staring at him with a haughty, disdain-filled countenance. It shook Naegi, and that final look made his confidence in being hired fall drastically.

Still, he let himself relax as the housekeeper from before escorted him out.

.. / ... .- - . / -.- - ..-

"So, what did you think, Togami?" The woman asked once she was sure the man, Makoto Naegi, was out of an earshot. "I quite liked that interview. He's so nice."

"I know," Togami sneered. "It's… different, to say the least."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, world-class geniuses are applying for this job," he rubbed his temples. "Does it not strike you as odd? That someone like him would waltz in here, a place known as the financial giant of the world, and apply for such an esteemed position?"

She raised her eyebrows in confusion. "But, isn't he what you need? A person the majority of the world is able to relate to?"

He sighed. "Yes, I know I said that before, but in hindsight, perhaps a commoner isn't healthy for the business."

She rolled her eyes. "And by 'the business,' I know you mean just you. If you really want to bring your family to new heights, then you would learn to cope with the idea of," she gasped dramatically in blatant sarcasm, "working with people."

"... I work fine with others."

She laughed. "With who? Me, myself, and I?" Togami narrowed his eyes. "Listen," she assumed seriousness again. "You're being unreasonable, and you know it. This shouldn't even be an obstacle for y-"

"But it is." Togami interrupted. "Have you forgotten? Do you not remember why we're having these interviews in the first place?" He crossed his arms.

"Of course I know why. But you have to be a little open minded in order for this to work." She sighed and dropped it. "Keep in mind that he is our only applicant who you can classify as a 'commoner.' The rest from here on out are, just as you said, world-class geniuses." Togami thought, thought, and thought, about his own needs, his family's needs, the easy way out or the hard way.

"That being said, Togami. Makoto Naegi: yes or no?"

"...Yes."


	3. Chapter 2

A week later, Naegi received a call from the familiar voice of the woman who conducted his interview. It was 2 p.m. at the time, and he was leisurely enjoying a late lunch in sweats and a t-shirt. He tapped his cell phone lightly with his fingers before taking a deep breath and answering.

"Makoto Naegi!"

"Hello!" He said. "It's gr-"

The voice continued. "This message is to tell you that the Togami Conglomerate has decided to hire you as Byakuya Togami's personal assistant. More extensive information about your position will be given to you at your arrival," It was at this point that Naegi realized this was a recording. " We want you to get started as soon as possible. You have two days to pack clothes and light-weight belongings, as well as make accommodations for your current living space. Furniture is not needed. We look forward to your arrival!" Click. Silence.

Naegi registered this information in a flash. He beamed at his success and pondered the possibilities, yet he felt panic more than anything. He quickly dialed for Kirigiri and lifted the phone up once again.

"Kirigiri! I've got great news!"

"What is it?"

"We're in. I got the job!"

"That's great!" The cadence in both their voices fluctuated with excitement and shock.

They chatted for a long while afterwards, going after details while Naegi hurriedly searched for luggage with his phone cramped between his cheek and shoulder.

"Do you need help with anything? Like packing, planning…"

"Kirigiri, you've done so much for me already. Thank you." He said with pure sincerity; Kirigiri swore she could hear the smile in his voice.

"You're welcome, Naegi…" A pause. "But I still need to come over. I think we should analyze this arrangement one last time."

"You're probably right," he chuckled. "Well then, I'll see you later!"

"Bye, Naegi." she hung up. She was never one for prolonged small chat.

He successfully located a large, navy-colored luggage bag and a medium duffel bag in the back of a storage closet. Once he was able to pry them out from a pile of unrecognizable clutter, he stood back and put his hands on his hips, taking a moment to consider his current and upcoming conditions.

In two days or less he would live and work at the grand Togami estate- only to deceive them for the sake of investigation. He had an odd and conflicting feeling about it all, to be secretly serving them with an ulterior motive that could potentially crumble their entire fortune. He went to his room and stuffed clothes into his bag, thinking about how he could possibly be the one to bring forth the Togami conglomerate's downfall from the inside out- right under their noses. He shivered with clashing anticipation and sympathy; they had no idea what was about to hit them.

Kirigiri arrived about a half-an-hour later. She helped him pack while they discussed the loose ends of their project.

"So, what about this apartment?" Naegi began. He moved out of the home he grew up in a few months after graduating high school to this simple apartment, leaving his parents and his younger sister. Now, as a sophomore in college, he was used to providing for himself in his own uncomplicated way.

"I assumed I would maintain it for however long the case ensues."

Naegi took a moment to stop packing and look at her in reluctance. "What? But that means paying rent, and bills, and-"

"Which is to be expected. This compromise is, in truth, more favorable than not. It's… more than acceptable for me to retreat from such a trying detective circle. It allows me the chance to invest in a project I'm truly interested in," she said as she neatly folded a tee.

"Are you really sure?"

"Of course." She paused. "Are you?"

"... Yeah." And that was all he cared to say about it. After how much work Kirigiri put into this, he wasn't backing out.

... .- ...- - .-. / .. -

The afternoon went on. Naegi crammed clothes into his suitcase while Kirigiri inserted them in arranged stacks. He stowed toiletries into the duffel bag, then Kirigiri took the liberty of organizing them by type and functionality into small plastic bags. It was endearing how motherly Kirigiri had developed over their years together.

"Kirigiri, I really want to thank you," Naegi said as he reached for a sweater on the top shelf of his closet.

"For what?" She stopped packing to look at him.

"Just for everything, I think. For giving me all these opportunities, for looking out for me after all this time," Naegi beamed at her, holding the sweater between crossed arms. "I'm really lucky to have someone like you in my life."

Her lips curled upward into a tiny, yet incredibly pure smile. "You're welcome, Naegi. That means… quite a great deal to me."

The two spent the entire day together. After hours of packing, the two were utterly exhausted, so they decided to relax by having a simple T.V. dinner. Though, Naegi swore it put Kirigiri on edge since she chose to watch detective dramas, and was currently trying to solve the cases before they revealed culprits.

"This detective is thinking too indulgently," she stated blankly, keeping her eyes glued to the screen. "The answer is right in front of him. His relations are hindering him from identifying the guilty party." And sure enough, she was right. The show's detective ended up overlooking the primary suspect and vital information because of his attachment.

"You're really good at this, Kirigiri," Naegi said, fascinated.

"Of course I am. It's my job."

"Oh. Oh, yeah," Naegi chuckled. He took a bite of his food. At the commercial break, Kirigiri brought their attention back to the project.

"Naegi, I don't believe we've discussed how your interview went."

"Oh!" He put his food down and gave her his full attention. "I think it went well. A really sweet lady handled my interview. And Togami was there. His presence was… Unnerving."

"Did he say anything?"

"Nope. Not a single word. But he did give me really mean looks." He remembered the callous leers he received and sighed. "I'm still kind of surprised that I was hired, especially since he stared at me with knives for eyes."

"Hm," Kirigiri said. "I should thoroughly warn you though; Togami is not an inviting person. And even then, in all honesty, I believe that is an understatement."

"Is he really that bad?"

"Yes. So I apologize in advance for him," she paused, noticing Naegi's slight tenseness. "I'm sure you will do fine."

"Thanks." Kirigiri decided to drop it and let him find out for himself.

"At what time are you required to begin work?"

"About two days from now. Do you think I'll be ready by then?"

"Certainly," she took a sip of water. "Is there anything you need to do before then, other than pack?"

"Hm… Not particularly."

"If that is the case, I can get you there by tomorrow afternoon."

And she stayed true to her word. That night, Naegi got an early night's rest while Kirigiri stayed up making arrangements. By twelve in the afternoon the following day, Naegi was just about ready to go.

"Christ, Kirigiri, you're a miracle worker," Naegi commented as he lifted his luggage into the trunk of his Honda Civic.

"Thank you," she said, helping him. After triple-checking that nothing was forgotten, they closed the trunk. Naegi reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out the key to his, or rather, Kirigiri's, apartment.

"Here you go," he offered, holding them out to her. "The keys to the apartment."

"Ah, there's no need for that," she fished out an identical key. "I've already made a copy. Keep it. There might be an emergency."

"Oh," he agreed, returning the keys to the pouch. "Smart."

"So, I suppose this is goodbye," she said.

"Yeah, for a little while, I guess. But I still have to communicate with you online and such," he grinned.

"... Indeed," she smiled in return. "Good luck, Naegi."

"Thanks," he laughed. "I think I'll need it." After a quick hug, he got into the driver's seat and began to drive away, giving a final wave to every familiarity.

... .- .-.. -.-. -.- - -. / - .. - . ...

Naegi arrived after a lengthy car ride. He went through the same identification process at the gate, except this time he was instructed to park at a special reserved area. A short time after he positioned his car appropriately, a group of housekeepers approached him with a luggage cart.

"Greetings, Makoto Naegi," one said, bowing. "May we take your luggage?"

"Oh, what?" It's only been a few seconds and he was already introduced to a luxury. "No, it's fine. I can carry it myself." He opened the trunk, revealing his luggage and duffel bag. The housekeepers looked at each other.

"Ah, but it is our job," one spoke as the others unloaded his things onto the carrier. "Please allow us to perform this as a proper welcome." They started towards the mansion's entrance.

"Um," he tried to protest, but followed after seeing it fruitless. "O-okay, then," he said as he stepped through the double doors for a second time.

"Please wait here," said the servant rolling his bags. "The head housekeeper will be with you shortly." With that, they paced away.

So he waited, awkwardly standing and observing until he heard the click-clack of heels hitting a tile floor.

"Makoto Naegi!" He spotted the woman who managed his interview and immediately relaxed.

Then he caught Byakuya Togami behind her, proper and poised with his arms crossed, and his uneasiness returned.

"It's wonderful seeing you," the woman said. "I'm the Togami conglomerate's head housekeeper, at your service." She politely bowed. Then, stepping aside, she gestured to Togami. "Byakuya Togami, Makoto Naegi. Makoto Naegi, Byakuya Togami," she introduced with a smile.

"Hello," Naegi greeted civilly. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand for a handshake.

Togami looked at him and scoffed, turning on his heel. "I have work to do," and with that, he dismissed himself.

"Sorry about him," she whispered. "He just needs some warming up. Togami!" She yelled after him. He hardly stopped. "Why don't you guide Naegi through a tour?"

"Isn't that your job?" He replied harshly.

"I think you two should get to know each other, at least. You two will be working quite a lot together," she said matter-of-factly. "And besides, I must help the chefs with lunch. Which, you two should join us for," she began to stroll away.

Togami let out an audible sigh, stopping to turn to Naegi. "... Fine. Follow me, and keep up. If you get lost, you're on your own." He continued, not bothering to wait.

"Yessir," Naegi said quickly, dashing to keep up with his long strides.

After leaving the entrance hall, their tour began with Togami bluntly stating the rooms they passed by.

"Living room, conference room, restroom. We're heading towards the east stairwell from the foyer to get to your bedroom on the second floor. This building is three stories. Stairs to all floors are located on the east and west ends of the mansion," it was clear in his rushed, curt manner of speaking that all he wanted to do was get this over with. His snappy directions continued on until they reached a polished wooden door with golden designs embellished on it.

"Here, your room. Explore the rest on your own." He dismissed abruptly, sauntering away with his hands in his suit pockets.

"Wait, aren't we supposed to eat lunch?" At this point, he was confused and slightly offended.

"I couldn't care less what you do. As I said before, I have work to do. Don't bother me," he said as he opened the door to what Naegi speculated was his own bedroom, and slammed the door.

"Hmph," Naegi said as he twisted the knob to enter his room. Upon coming in, he was taken aback by his residence. They'd truly given him too much: a queen-sized bed, an advanced computer, a working desk, and more. His luggages were already placed by the foot of his bed.

He sighed, flopping on the bed out of exhaustion to look at his blank ceiling.

.- .-. . / -. ..- - -... . .-. . -..

"So, how was your tour?" The head housekeeper inquired as Naegi sat down at the main dining room table for lunch.

"It was… Okay. To be honest, Togami didn't show me too much…" A tray was set in front of him, and immediately the smoky sweet aroma of the food flooded his senses.

"That's filet mignon with gorgonzola, caramelized onions, and mushroom cream sauce, by the way." Naegi licked his lips in anticipation; it looked delicious, and he'd never had such an elaborate meal for lunch before.

"Oh, um," he looked to the maid. "Is it alright if I eat this in my room? I feel I could be doing some work as I eat," he grinned.

"Sure, would you like for a maid to carry it up for you?"

"No, I'm fine," Naegi said as he stood, handling the tray firmly in his grasp. "Thank you."

At his room, Naegi decided his first order of business was to report to Kirigiri. He turned on the computer monitor and waited, taking a few bites of his food. As soon as the computer loaded, he opened Skype and saw he had a message waiting for him:

[12:28:57 PM] Kyouko Kirigiri: Naegi, don't forget to report to me often. Good luck.

To which he replied:

[2:24:29 PM] Makoto Naegi: hey kirigiri!

[2:24:55 PM] Kyouko Kirigiri: Naegi. How are you?  
[2:25:16 PM] Makoto Naegi: i'm fine. i'm here at the togami conglomerate  
[2:25:34 PM] Kyouko Kirigiri: Did anything substantial happen?  
[2:25:52 PM] Makoto Naegi: not really  
[2:26:01 PM] Makoto Naegi: i met togami and kinda got a tour

[2:26:37 PM] Kyouko Kirigiri: As expected. Message me should anything significant happen.

[2:26:51 PM] Makoto Naegi: will do!

[2:27:18 PM] Makoto Naegi: i have to go now! need to unpack and stuff

[2:27:36 PM] Kyouko Kirigiri: I see. I'll speak to you later.

[2:27:50 PM] Makoto Naegi: bye!

Naegi turned off the computer, taking a while to eat before unpacking his belongings. A couple of hours passed, then dinner, then more unpacking, then bed.

He hadn't seen Togami at all that day after he slammed the door.


End file.
